


No me iré

by AriesNoHope



Series: HernanKirk Oneshots [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Love, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Parte de una serie de oneshots que tengo en mente.
Kirk se aleja de Hernán pues nota que este tiene sentimientos profundos hacia él. Sin embargo se da cuenta que quizá el también siente algo por él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot basado en la idea de que Hernan y Kirk tuvieron algo pero este ultimo nota que su amigo tiene sentimientos hacia él. Por el bien de ambos (temiendo ser lastimado) decide marcharse a su casa en Gotham, (asumo que vivía en The Justice Tower con Superman y WonderWoman).
> 
> Sin embargo nota que quizá él también tiene sentimientos hacia su nuevo mejor amigo.

Es un día lluvioso.

 

Por más que lo anhele, Kirk no puede dejar de pensar en Hernán. Ha intentado trabajar, estudiar o continuar sus investigaciones durante toda la tarde, pero no se concentra. Incluso intentó beber para olvidar, como a veces Hernán hace, pero eso solo le hizo extrañarlo más; se detuvo en el segundo vaso de coñac.

 

Debe afrontarlo. Extraña la poderosa presencia de Hernán. Lo extraña de manera sutil e inverosímil. Y lo sabe, Hernán también lo extraña.

 

Salió temprano a las calles de Gotham. Una noche tranquila para desgracia de su mente intranquila. La lluvia es suave.

 

“Metropolis no está lejos volando” piensa.

 

Claro que esta lejos pero para sus sentimientos intranquilos que importa.

 

Bajo el cielo nublado y lluvioso, el hombre murciélago emprende el vuelo.

 

\---

 

Hernán mira la lluvia caer a través de la ventana de su habitación, con las manos apoyadas en el marco de la ventana. Pese a su poderosa presencia, el hombre se nota deprimido.

 

“Que estoy haciendo?” se cuestiona pasando una mano entre su cabello.

 

Bekka ha hablado con él, lo ha regañado. Pero él parece no entender. Kirk decidió irse. Ellos no tenían nada.

 

Se gira. No quiere ver la ventana. No quiere seguir esperando que vuelva. Le duele. Posa una mano en su sien. Ahora tiene de dolor de cabeza.

 

Decide que debe calmarse y se acuesta más temprano de lo habitual.

 

\---

 

Es casi medianoche.

 

Kirk observa The Justice Tower envuelto en la oscuridad desde un callejón. La lluvia se torna más agresiva. Está empapado.

 

Alza el vuelo una vez más para llegar a la habitación de Hernán. Con algo de suerte, como siempre, habrá dejado la ventana sin asegurar. Abre con cuidado y se desliza dentro de la habitación del superhombre.

 

La habitación esta oscura, solo iluminada por la luz que entre del alumbrado público. Lo observa dormir. Pero no parece descansar. Se ve intranquilo.

 

Duda por un momento de sus futuras acciones, retrocede un par de pasos. Y si lo rechaza? Y si Hernán ya no desea su compañía?

 

Observa a Hernán girar sobre la cama. “Porque se ve tan triste?” se pregunta.

 

Recobra valor y sus pasos lo dirigen hacia la cama, sin apartar la vista del que duerme. Se retira la capucha y los googles.

 

Sentándose sobre el borde de la cama dirige su mano al rostro de Hernán. Apenas un suave toque que se convierte en una firme caricia en la mejilla del poderoso hombre.

 

Hernán despierta. Observa a Kirk sorprendido.

 

“Kirk, Pasa algo? Estas bien?” dice mientras se levanta alterado en su lugar y enciende la lámpara del buro “Estas helado”

 

“Estoy bien”

 

Hernán ya no sabe qué decir, que preguntar. Teme no escuchar la respuesta que desea.

 

Kirk se acerca, retomando la caricia que se deshizo debido al movimiento de Hernán. Se acerca más, lo besa despacio.

 

El moreno se sorprende aún más pero corresponde el beso, lo profundiza. Esos fríos labios, añorados labios, lo hipnotizan. Desea incrementar el contacto y posa una mano en el brazo de Kirk, puede notar que su traje está empapado. Dirige sus manos a su espalda, buscando el cierre de su traje para retirar la tela húmeda.

 

Kirk se lo permite. Se pone de pie y retira el mismo de su cuerpo la parte baja de su traje. Quedando solamente vestido con la prenda protegida con la impermeabilidad del traje: un par de bóxers blancos.

 

Hernán lo observa. Al verlo finalizar la tarea, levanta las sábanas invitándolo a acompañarlo en la cama para calentarse.

 

Kirk no duda. Se desliza entre el camino trazado por Hernán, entre las sábanas y sus brazos. Retoma los labios de Superman con más entusiasmo. Este a su vez, no puede negarse. No sabe qué ocurre. “No importa”, se responde. Kirk esta ahora aquí, eso es lo que importa.

 

Los labios del murciélago ahora se dirigen a su cuello. Sabe cuánto le encanta eso.

 

“Mmm” se escapa un gemido.

 

Hernán se concentra y aparta a Kirk tomándolo de los hombros, solo un poco.

 

Se observan.

 

“No quiero que pienses que estoy aquí solo por sexo” explica el murciélago con la profunda voz que Hernán tanto ama “Es solo que . . extrañé esto”

 

Hernán lo ve con una mirada seria que se vuelve triste. “Es solo que, si te toco, . . . te estaré haciendo el amor Kirk. No quiero que te vayas otra vez. Por eso te fuiste no?”

 

Kirk no responde la pregunta. Se acerca a la boca del moreno. Para hablar entre un beso. “Está bien Hernán, no me iré”

 

Superman toma esta frase como incentivo para animarse y gira al otro invirtiendo las posiciones. No quiere pensar, lo besa con anhelo, lleno de deseo, se apodera de él en un abrazo.

 

Sus cuerpos se extrañan. Al sentirse uno al otro siempre se han excitado con facilidad. Hoy no es la excepción. Comienzan a frotarse sin dejar de besarse. Superman ya está perdido en el aroma, sabor y sonidos del intruso en su cama.

 

“Quieres que sea tu turno?” sonríe seductoramente.

 

Kirk niega.

 

“Seguro? Ha pasado un tiempo, no quiero lastimarte”

 

Kirk introduce su mano en el pantalón pijama de su compañero y toma su miembro con fuerza empezando a masajearlo.

 

“Mmm”

 

“Te quiero dentro de mi”

 

“De acuerdo” sonríe con malicia

 

Hernán se quita la playera.

 

Kirk lo admira.

 

Las manos del superhombre se dirigen al pecho de Kirk, acaricia sus pezones, los pellizca suavemente mientras besa su cuello despacio, lo muerde. Besa sus hombros con besos pequeños y tiernos. Emana amor en cada roce de sus labios y lengua en la piel de su obsesión.

 

Batman gime bajo tales sensaciones, masturba con más esmero a su compañero, recorre la longitud lentamente sintiendo cada vena hinchada en el pene ajeno, lo presiona. Sube y baja, sube y baja. Puede sentir como crece en su mano, está caliente y es suave. Le encanta tocarlo: sentir los jadeos de Hernán en su oído, mojarse la mano con el presemen que empieza a salir, juguetear con la punta, tocándola con la yema de sus dedos.

 

Su propio miembro empieza a hincharse, comienza a doler placenteramente. Disfruta del trato en sus pezones y cuello. Ladea la cabeza para darle espacio a la lengua de Hernán la cual sube y sube hasta su oído. Siente una mordida tierna en su odio y tiembla.

 

Hernán sonríe.

 

Sin embargo repentinamente se detiene, jadea un poco mirando a Kirk. Ahí está de nuevo esa mirada triste. Kirk lo siente. Su amigo está confundido, decide abrazarlo.

 

“No me iré” lo consuela con un beso.

 

Hernán se lo devuelve más profundo y en un instante se desliza hasta su abdomen, plantándole besos mientras lo despoja de su ropa interior.

 

El simple rose con la tela en el miembro hinchado de Kirk lo hace temblar otra vez. Esta muy sensible.

 

Superman lo toma decidido y comienza a saborearlo.

 

“Mmm, ahh”

 

La longitud entera de Kirk goza por la saliva de su compañero, de su lengua, del delicioso calor de su boca, sus suaves labios rodeándolo, tan fuertes y gentiles al mismo tiempo.

 

Lo lame, lo chupa, lo besa, lo mete hasta lo profundo de su garganta.

 

“Ahh, Hernán, ahh” gime Kirk mientras enreda y mueve los dedos sin parar en el cabello de su compañero. Mueve la cadera tímidamente al compás del movimiento de la boca de Hernán.

 

El moreno acaricia ligeramente la entrada del vampiro, sin dejar de chuparlo. Introduce un dedo.

 

“Ahh”

 

Lo mueve. Siente la deliciosa presion de las paredes de Kirk. Lame la punta del miembro que degusta. Y saca su dedo, llevándoselo a la boca y lo chupa.

 

Kirk lo mira. Siempre le parece tan sensual.

 

El superhombre introduce un dedo más a su boca, los chupa provocativamente sin apartar la mirada de Kirk. Vuelve a introducir en el murciélago buscando su prostata.

 

“Ahh”

 

Un dedo más.

 

Continúa la tarea. Se llena la garganta de Kirk una y otra vez e invade su entrada sin parar, lo degusta y lo explora.

 

“Ahh, es. . . espera. No quiero terminar aun” jadea Kirk.

 

Hernán obedece. Se dirige a su cuello nuevamente. Lo besa despacio, lo lame.

 

“Estas seguro?”

 

“Si”

 

“De acuerdo. Abrázame” ordenó Hernán.

El vampiro obedece abrazándolo con fuerza. Le encanta el amor con que es tratado. Siente de un solo empujón como es llenado con el miembro del otro, el dolor es inmediato.

 

“Aaaaa” no puede evitar expresar exhalar un bajo grito por el dolor enorme que siente en su entrada. Es punzante. Hunde las uñas en la espalda de Hernán con fuerza y aprieta la mandíbula.

 

Hernán hunde el rostro en el cuello de Kirk. No quiere mostrar su placer mientras su amado murciélago sufre. No se mueve. Besa su cuello tiernamente y masajea un poco el miembro de Kirk.

 

Comienza a moverse despacio.

 

El dolor de Kirk empieza a mermar. El placer comienza a invadirlo. Hernán lo nota al escuchar su propio nombre en un gemido tímido de Kirk. Acelera un poco el paso. Solo un poco, aunque está perdiendo el control no desea lastimar a Kirk. Su Kirk.

 

En cada penetración desea expresarle lo feliz que esta de tenerlo en sus brazos otra vez.

 

Kirk no puede parar de exhalar bajos gemidos. Gemidos repetitivos en cada profundo empujón que lo llena de Hernán.

 

“Ahh, ahh, ahh . . Hernán”

 

“Kirk, te extrañe”

 

“Yo también”

 

“No te vayas Kirk, No te vayas”

 

“No, ahhh ahhh no me iré, ahh”

 

Hernán esta perdido en la presion que siente, en el calor, y en los sonidos de Kirk. Lo penetra una y otra vez con fuerza, no quiere dejar de hacerlo. Lo besa y lo aprieta, se abraza con las piernas de su compañero.

El vaivén le parece cautivador, tan placentero. Observa a Kirk sonrojado gimiendo. Sus brazos rodean al más pequeño apoyando las manos en el colchón. Siente sus manos en su cintura como ayudándole a profundizar más, siente sus piernas abrirse más. Lo besa. Observa como Kirk se arquea. Su vampiro se acerca al clímax.

 

“Voy a . . Hernán voy a . . ”

 

“Termina Kirk, termina para mi papi”

 

Kirk alcanza el orgasmo liberando abundante semen sobre el torso de ambos.

 

Hernán besa a Kirk tiernamente mientras este mantiene la boca abierta disfrutando el orgasmo con el que fue golpeado.

 

Kirk respira hondamente y percibe los suaves besos de Hernán y como desacelera el paso.

 

“No te detengas. Termina. Hernán, en mi” exhala entre pesadas respiraciones.

 

Hernán se excita más. Comienza a moverse nuevamente, mas rápido, más profundo.

 

Los ojos de Kirk se entrecierran, su apuesto Superman jadea con fuerza hasta terminar dentro de Kirk, con un profundo gemido sin dejar de observar a Kirk, marcándolo con su semen, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

 

Ambos respiran cansados. Batman lo abraza haciéndole saber que no se ira. Hernán sale de él despacio y lo besa antes de acomodarse a su lado, cansado. Desea abrazar a Kirk pero duda. Este lo nota pues para este momento Hernán ya lo tendría entre sus brazos o el mismo Hernán se acomodaría sobre su pecho. No desea que Hernán siga triste y en un acto demasiado nuevo para él, acerca a Hernán a sus brazos.

 

“Ven” le dice mientras le sonríe aun respirando pesadamente.

 

El moreno sorprendido obedece hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Kirk, aspira su aroma y abraza con fuerza su cintura.

 

Kirk acaricia el cabello de Hernán, y con la mano libre busca las sabanas para arroparlos. Ya no está helado como cuando llego pero el clima es frio debido a la lluvia que sigue implacable afuera.

 

Hernán Guerra no desea dormir, quiere ver a Kirk a su lado. Pero todas sus preocupaciones, tensiones se han ido por completo y su cuerpo exige un buen descanso.

 

“Kirk?”

 

“Si?”

 

“Quédate”

 

“Ye te dije que no me iré. Duérmete” Kirk ríe mientras acaricia el cabello de Hernán y siente placenteramente la corta barba de este en la piel de su cuello.

 

Hernán sonríe y finalmente se duerme abrazando con ilusión a Kirk. 

 

 

Por su parte Kirk Langstrom tampoco desea dormir, quiere estar despierto sintiendo el calor de Hernán, su respiración, de verdad lo extraño. Lo extraño demasiado. Pero también está cansado, de la tensión que sintió sin él, de haber volado bajo la lluvia y ahora se siente abrigado y completamente relajado. Se rinde al descanso recargando su cabeza en la de su amado Superman.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue una historia que tenía en mucho desde hace mucho.
> 
> Me gusta la idea de que Hernán se enamora primero de Kirk y al murciélago le nota más aceptarlo (por todos los problemas que tuvo, su familia, sus amigos, su enfermedad).
> 
> Es mi primer historia y mi primer lemon, ojala sea de su agrado.
> 
> Espero continuar con las traducciones y con historias propias.
> 
> Dejen comentario, eso anima mucho hasta en los peores días.


End file.
